Broccoli: The Aftermath
by RedHotAnger2015
Summary: What happens when a green vegetable that looks like a tiny tree gets consumed by an eleven year old girl? Read and find out.


**Okay guys, this is my first one-shot fanfic. I did noticed that something similar was written by another author. I wanted this one to be about Riley and her emotions. I am probably going to get a lot of heat from this. I do appreciate all reviews and maybe I will even write stories based on readers' suggestions. I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.**

Riley is sitting pretzel style on her bed. She's on her phone watching cat videos. In Headquarters there staring at the screen and watching the same videos as Riley. Joy is always happy when Riley watches cat videos. Of course, the other emotions just have to sit there. Disgust and anger share the same feeling, annoyance. Sadness has kind of has a half smile on her face. Fear thinks his talents would be more useful looking at meters and sensors. He jots down what he sees and is immediately alarmed by one meter that is already between yellow and orange. A meter has 4 zones. The lowest zone is white, the second is yellow, the third is orange and the fourth is red. You never want a meter at red.

"Uh, guys. This looks serious." Fear said in a very concerned voice.

"Everything looks serious to you Fear." Anger says in a voice that was glad he could do something else than look at cat videos.

"Hold on Anger. Fear what seems to be the problem?" Joy asked as she steps from her seats and heads in Fear's direction.

"T-This meter it has already risen between yellow and orange." Fear explains with a slight quiver in his voice.

"So this meter measures what exactly?" Joy Asked.

"System pressure," Fear answered and continued, "as in digestive system pressure."

"So, Riley has gas?" Joy kind of giggled at that question.

"Exactly, but it's not something to make fun of, this is serious!" Fear shouted.

"Ok, ok, Fear, you need to calm down. What happens if the pressure continues to rise?" Asked Joy, looking at the still rising meter.

Fear scrolls through his sheet of worst case scenarios. "We could blow up!" Fear is in all-out panic mode.

"Calm down, you fool!" Anger is now part of the conversation.

"Guys there is just a simple solution to all this, we just release some of the pressure." Joy is always good at calming the other emotions down. "So how do we do that Fear?" Not knowing how to do that herself.

"Well on the console there is a button we push to allow some of the pressure to be released." Fear said sheepishly.

"Great, then lets press it." Joy is already heading for the console.

"No, Joy! That button is disliked by Disgust and she won't even let you look at that button let alone press it." Fear is following his co-emotion.

"Oh come on, no she would-"As joy is making a reach for the button a green hand stops her co-emotion's hand in her tracks.

"Uh, just what do you think you're doing?" Disgust asked with a distasteful look on her face.

Joy with a confident grin answers. "There is a lot of pressure in Riley's tummy and we are trying to release some of it."

"Oh no you don't! That button should never be touched. It is gross and embarrassing for Riley when that button is pushed." Disgust is still holding Joy's wrist.

"Oh come Disgust, it's not like we are in public. We are in our room and no one can see or hear us." Joy calmly reassures Disgust. "Besides, Riley could blow up if we don't push that button."

"We are not pressing that button and that is final!" Disgust exclaimed in sheer fury.

But then something happens. The emotions can hear a low rumble and it was just enough for headquarters to shake a little.

They peer at the screen and see Riley has both hands on her stomach.

"What could be causing this?' Joy asked.

"It was that damn beef and broccoli mom and dad made us eat when they brought take out home! Don't they know that broccoli is a gas creator?" Anger's head is smoldering at this point.

"Joy, we don't have much time! We need to push that button now!" Fear is panicking even more than usual.

"Disgust, please! We have to do this! Remember our motto? Whatever is best for Riley." Joy is now begging at the small green emotion.

"Ugh, ok fine, but I don't want to be here when this happens." Disgust is reluctant but she knows this is best for Riley.

"Great, Sadness take Disgust to her room, she doesn't need to see or hear this." Ordered Joy.

Sadness did what she was told and lead the green emotion to her room. "I'll stay with her." She said this as she was escorting Disgust away from the console.

"Ok, I think we're ready." Fear kept an eye on the meter, Joy and Anger sat at the controls.

"Brace yourself guys." Joy begins to push the button.

Riley sits straight up and all of a sudden a low rumble that sounds similar to a diesel's J-brake starts to emit underneath where she was sitting. It lasted for about 10 seconds.

"Ahhh," Riley says with a quiet yet satisfied sigh of relief.

"How's that meter Fear?" Asked Joy waiting for her next move.

"Keep pressing it. But also maybe make Riley move into a different position." Informed Fear.

Joy moved a couple of levers and pressed a few buttons.

Riley is now on her side, one leg is on the bed, the other is lifted up above its twin. This time a loud and fierce noise echoed out of Riley. A few moments passed and Riley's face cringed with the intense odor filling her room.

In headquarters, the emotions can experience the same things as Riley, senses and all.

"Ugh, that is so gross. Damn that broccoli." Anger's head is just smoking at this point.

"Is this room filling with gas?" Gagged Joy.

"Unfortunately, yes." Answered Fear, one hand covering his nose. "But keep pressing that button. The meter is going down but you got to keep pressing it."

Joy does what she is told. As well as pressing a few more buttons to get Riley to a new position.

This time Riley is on her back with her legs up in the air. Her stomach does a large rumble and it traveles all the way down to her backside. A loud and long rip came out of Riley's jeans.

 _'Why in the hell do my parents make me eat broccoli."_ Thought Riley as the smell hit her like a cloud.

"Ok, Joy, we need a final big one." Exclaimed Fear staring at the meter attentively. "You need Riley to be sitting on the toilet for this one."

"What!?" Joy asked in shock.

"Just trust me, Joy. Just make her go to the bathroom, have her pull down her pants and have her sit on the toilet. This one might be messy." Fear is still looking at the meter.

Joy does what Fear said and pushed some buttons and moved some levers to get Riley to the bathroom. Riley pulls down her pants and then her _Frozen_ underwear, and she sits on the toilet.

"Ok, Joy you just need to press and hold that button." Fear shouted.

Riley is sitting and there is a long pause and without warning the longest noise erupts into the toilet bowl, it lasts for 15 seconds and it filled the bathroom with sound and smell. At the very end of it, something else comes out followed by a splash from the toilet water.

"Called it!" Fear said triumphantly.

"Ugh, you knew she was going to do that! Didn't you!?" Shouted Anger.

Careful Anger, don't get angry and go all fire head. This room is filled with gas. We could blow up." Joy said.

"Ok, let's wrap this up with a mixed emotion memory." Asked Anger.

Together Joy and Anger make a core memory. That forms the island known as I Hate Broccoli Island. It was an island with a giant piece of broccoli in the middle of it.

"It kind of looks like a tree." Joy giggled.

"Finally, an island worthy of my passion." Anger smiled.

"Well that was a success, the meter is all the way down to the white zone." Fear joyfully announced.

"Well, I guess all we need to do now is clean up." Joy said as she was pressing some buttons.

Riley wiped herself clean. Pulled her underwear and pants back up and washed her hands. She left the bathroom not forgetting to push the lever on the toilet to flush it.

"Is it over?" A shy Disgust emerges from her room.

"Yep, you can come out now." Joy answered.

"How's our girl doing?" Asked Disgusted as she walked over back to the controls.

"She's much better." Answered Fear. "The pressure meter is down to the white zone."

"Great so now let me do my thing." Disgust work the controls that sends Riley downstairs to talk her parents.

"Riley, how are you doing sweetie?" Riley's mom asked.

"Fine, um, I was wondering about something."

"What is it monkey?" Riley's Dad asked.

"Why do I have to eat broccoli?" Riley looks at both of her parents.

"Well, because it is good for you." Riley's mom answered.

"But I don't like eating it and then when I do it makes me feel weird." Riley says in her defense.

"How so?" Asked Riley's dad.

"I get a bad pressure in my tummy and then I have to let that pressure out." Riley answers with blushed cheeks.

Both of her parents look at each other. Then the dad says, "you mean you get gassy?"

"Yeah." Riley answers, her face is even redder than before.

"Well, maybe we can give you _Bean-o_ when broccoli is on the menu. But you still have to eat your broccoli." Riley's mom said.

"Is she really defending broccoli over us!?" Disgust pushes a few buttons to make Riley give an aggressive eye-roll followed by a disapproving " _Fine, whatever."_ Emitted from her mouth.

"Ok now get ready for bed sweetheart." Her mom goes over for a hug from her daughter.

Riley returns the favor and then goes to her dad for a hug.

"Love you monkey." Her dad gives her a strong bear hug.

Riley heads up to her room to get ready for bed. An invisible barrier hits her as she opens the door.

 _"Ugh, that stench!"_ thought Riley as she reached for some room spray that was on her desk.

The scent of flowers overpowered the smelly gas that filled the room.

She got into her pajamas and then got into bed. She slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. But not before letting out a small toot underneath her covers.


End file.
